Deja vu, una sonrisa que recuerdo del ayer
by Danittebayo
Summary: No puedo…no puedo olvidarme de él… Maldición" Suspiro cansado, se sentó en la cama y apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos. "Lo he intentado un millón de veces, saliendo con otras personas pero no puedo…aun tengo la esperanza de que regresara"/ObiKaka - KakaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos jaja yo otra vez n.n, espero y les guste esta historia va a ser del querido Kakashi, bueno disfrútenla

* * *

Prólogo

-Nee, Kakashi ¿a dónde vamos a salir?-

-¿Salir?-

-Pues entonces porque me citaste en tu casa-

-Porque creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Anko, tú y yo bien sabemos que esto ya no va a funcionar-

-¿Me estas terminando?- Kakashi asintió

-Pero ¿porque creí que esto iba bien?, hace una semana estuvimos juntos, por favor Kakashi, ¿por qué quieres terminar?- le tomo de las manos

Kakashi suspiro con pereza, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la llorosa mirada de Anko.

-Simplemente me aburrí-

-¿Te aburriste?, porque no mejor me dices que encontraste a alguien-

-Te estaría mintiendo, además sin mi ya serias libre para que puedas estar en paz y sin esconderte con Genma o ¿me equivoco?- Anko lo miro impresionada

-El es solo un error Kakashi, en serio yo solamente te amo a ti-

-No empieces con tus tonterías, sabes que odio eso-

-Pero Kakashi no son tonterías de verdad te amo, por favor no me dejes– se aventó a abrazarlo.

-No eres más que una niña consentida y caprichosa- le dijo fríamente al apartarla de él -Anko, desde el principio te dije que esto no era en serio, tú y yo bien sabíamos que había sido error-

-¿Un error?, Kakashi te entregué todo un año de mi vida, ¿por qué ahora me vienes con esto?-

-Ya te lo dije me aburrí de ti- Anko se paró

-Eres un maldito idiota Kakashi- le grito para salir del lugar.

_"Mocosa engreída" _pensó Kakashi a escuchar como azotaba la puerta de la entrada.

Kakashi se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana.

Eran las 7:00 pm y apenas estaba oscureciendo se sentía tan relajado, el silencio en su departamento dejaba que se escuchara la brisa del viento golpeando con las hojas de los arboles que comenzaban a caer pues comenzaba el otoño.

Realmente se sentía bien de haber terminado su relación con Anko aunque sabía que su padre le reclamaría pues ella era la hija de uno de los grandes socios de la su empresa, pero eso no le importaba realmente ya nada le importaba…La única persona que le había importado había desaparecido hace 15 años se trataba de su mejor amigo Obito Uchiha del cual se enamoro desde el momento que lo conoció…

Flash Back

Una camioneta azul se encontraba estacionada en el estacionamiento de una escuela y en ella un chico discutía con su padre.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Padre- le grito Kakashi a su padre.

-Que tiene de malo Kakashi, aquí está tu amigo de la infancia, además si dices que tanto te molesta estar conmigo, aquí casi no me veras- le respondió serio, Kakashi solo apretó mas sus puños.

-Si solo te querías deshacer de mi hay mejores maneras-le respondió y salió azotando la puerta del coche

Kakashi camino hasta la entraba de lo que sería su nueva escuela y casa durante un largo tiempo, apenas tenía 12 años, al entrar al lugar escucho como la camioneta arrancaba,_"Maldición"_ se dijo.

Ya adentro fue hasta la oficina por sus cosas pero estas ya estaban en su habitación solo le dieron las llaves de su cuarto.

Antes de ir a su cuarto recorrió el lugar, llego hasta lo que parecía la zona de deportes, al estar tan distraído en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que un balón de fut bol lo iba a golpear, cuando escucho el "Cuidado" ya era tarde.

-¿hey estás bien?- Escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras lo alzaba de los hombros

Kakashi entre abrió los ojos mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, realmente le había dolido, lo primero que quería hacer era reclamarle al chico y decirle lo patético e idiota que era pero cuando se encontró con la mirada del chico sintió un calor en su pecho.

-Oh ya despertaste, ¿dime estas bien?- pregunto el chico sonriendo

-Si- respondió serio, mientras intentaba sentarse.

-Lo siento mucho fue mi culpa-dijo apenado tratando de ayudarle a pararse.

-Ya no importa-ignorando la ayuda del chico.

-¿Te llevo a la enfermería?- propuso tomándolo del brazo.

-Olvídalo, estoy bien-se soltó del agarre, apenas dio un paso y perdió el equilibrio, estuvo a punto de caerse pero Obito lo sostuvo antes pegándolo a él.

-Entonces quieres ir a tu cuarto-pregunto mientras pasaba el brazo derecho del menor por atrás de su espalda y con la otra mano lo tomaba de la cintura.

Kakashi se sonrojo un poco pero viendo su situación no le quedo otra más que aceptar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto

-¿Hatake Kakashi y tú?–

-Uchiha Obito, ¿eres nuevo verdad?–

-Sí, apenas llegue hoy-

-Por cierto, recuerdas tu habitación-

-Es la 302-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Es que esa es la mía también-

-Hmp-

Los dos llegaron a su habitación, esta tenía dos camas, dos roperos, un baño una mesa y un pequeño refrigerador.

-Acuéstame en tu cama-

-¿Qué?, ¿porque?-Dijo sonrojado

-Porque no sé quien más se ha acostado en esa cama, además solo es en lo que estoy mejor-

Obito no dijo nada y lo acostó,

-Tomate esta pastilla-

-¿Qué es?- Kakashi lo miro desconfiado

-No me veas así es solo una pastilla para desinflamar y que ya no te duela-

Kakashi se tomo la pastilla volvió a acostarse, mirando las paredes en las que había poster de dibujos animados y grupos de música, noto que en su cama estaba lo que parecía un zorro de peluche.

-Ponte esto- le dio una bolsa con hielos -no la dejes por mucho tiempo-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a terminar mi entrenamiento, no me tardo-

Kakashi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del lugar, volvió a mirar al peluche, se notaba que tenia años con el –jeje que inmaduro- dijo sonriendo, tomo al zorro comenzó a acariciarlo, era muy suave, y tenía un olor agradable.

A partir de ese momento supo que ese chico seria especial.

Fin flash back

Kakashi despertó se había quedado dormido recordando, trato retornar su sueño pero su celular comenzó a sonar, se levanto con pereza de su cama, cuando vio en la pantalla de quien se trataba frunció el ceño.

-¿qué pasa padre?-

- Buenos días Kakashi, perdona si te interrumpo pero anoche recibí una llamada de Anko diciéndome que quería retirar sus acciones de nuestra empresa junto con las su padre, luego hable con él y me dijo que no entendía el comportamiento de su hija pero que la apoyaría en todo, lo que me hace suponer que vamos a perder uno de nuestros mejores socios, e imagino que las gracias te las debo de dar a ti-

-No es para tanto, solo esta despechada…Se le pasara-

-Su padre es socio accionista de nuestra empresa Kakashi, claro que es para tanto, además si no tenías ningún interés, porque accediste a salir con ella en primer lugar -

-Desde el principio fui claro en que no tenía interés alguno en ella, solo era para pasar el rato, ella siempre lo supo, además no voy a suplicarle que no se vaya de la empresa, o que regrese conmigo-

-Kakashi, eres un adulto y puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero cuando tus decisiones afectan nuestra empresa, ya no es solo tu vida con lo que estás jugando… ¿Por qué sigues tomando las cosas tan a la ligera?-

-Padre en serio deja de meterte en mi vida ¿quieres?-

-Como quieras, solo una cosa más, ya es hora de que empieces a pensar claro lo que quieres para el futuro, no desperdicies tu vida esperando a alguien que no regresara-

Kakashi colgó y aventó el celular lejos

_"No puedo…no puedo olvidarme de él… Maldición" _Suspiro cansado, se sentó en la cama y apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos.

_"Lo he intentado un millón de veces, saliendo con otras personas pero no puedo…aun tengo la esperanza de que regresara"_ Movió ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar nuevamente el sonido del celular, pero ni siquiera pensó en contestarlo creyendo que era su padre.

Sin embargo luego de una larga insistencia terminó por levantarlo del piso y observó incrédulo el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

_"Vaya ha pasado tiempo desde que hable con él"_ Pensó antes de atender.

-Minato ¿cómo estás?- dijo al contestar.

-Vaya pensé que no tenías el celular encima-

-Lo siento estaba… Ocupado-

-Mhhh jeje supongo que alguna conquista interesante-

-No, sólo recordaba el pasado-

-Ohh entiendo… Mh… Kakashi a decir verdad llamé para pedirte un favor-

-¿Un favor?-

-Sí, pero preferiría que nos viéramos en persona, ¿Qué dices?-

-Eh si claro, pero ¿De qué favor se trata?-

-De uno muy grande, amigo-

**_Continuara…

* * *

_**

**_Jeje que tal les a gustado, espero que si, gracias por leer y si dejan comentario gracias n.n, hasta el proximo capi _**


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, no se cuantos años han pasado pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo 1: El favor

Kakashi entró al lugar en donde se había quedado de ver con Minato, lo busco con la mirada y se preguntó porque lo había citado en un lugar tan familiar, sonrió al encontrarlo, este estaba entretenido resolviendo el laberinto del mantel (N/A: ya sabes el que ponen en algunos restaurantes que es común que vayan niños)

-Buenas tardes, Minato-sensei- este alzó la mirada y sonriendo se paró para darle un abrazo.

-Kakashi, hace tanto que no te veía creciste mas- se separó de él.

-Jeje si, usted también cambio, sensei-

-Envejecí ¿verdad?, pero bueno, siéntate- los dos tomaron asiento.

-¿Minato-sensei?- hablo al ver que ninguno hablaba

-¿Si?-

-No quiero arruinar nuestro reencuentro pero que es lo que me quería pedir, realmente me lo he preguntado todo el día y no encuentro solución-

-No te impacientes Kakashi, primero hay que comer que llevo casi media hora esperándote-

Kakashi no dijo nada solo sonrió, llamaron al mesero y en lo que llegaba su orden Minato volvió a la plática.

-¿Y dime Kakashi a qué te dedicas?-

-Pues lo que se tenía previsto para mí, hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi padre-

-¿Sigue sin gustarte?-

-¿A quién le puede gustar desempeñar un trabajo que no disfruta?-

-Supongo que a nadie-

-Pero bueno tú a que te dedicas, lo último que supe es que te mandaron a Osaka-

-Sí, ahí estuve trabajando pero hace dos meses regresé a Tokio -

-¿Para qué?-

-Tsunade, se va a retirar y me eligió como el nuevo director de su clínica-

-Que bien, pero si ya tenías tiempo viviendo aquí porque apenas se de ti-

-pues veras…- Minato fue interrumpido por el mesero, ninguno hablo hasta que terminaron de comer.

-¿Kakashi, quieres postre?- pregunto mientras llamaba al mesero con la mano

-No, gracias-

-Bueno yo quiero un tiramisú pero que sea para llevar-el mesero asintió y retiro los platos.

-¿Qué me decías Minato?-dijo Kakashi casi impaciente

-A cierto, bueno perdona si no te avise cuando llegue aquí, pero tengo un problema con mi hijo-

-Es cierto, tienes un hijo, ¿Qué le sucede?-

-Hace 4 meses lo metí a un internado, el Instituto Akatsuki, todo iba bien hasta que al segundo mes me mandaron a llamar, Naruto se estaba comportando de manera extraña, su compañero de cuarto me dijo que siempre despertaba exaltado, fuera de sí, tomándose el abdomen, incluso gritando de dolor y pidiendo ayuda-

-¿Y lo revisaron? -

-Sí, le hicieron distintos exámenes en todo el cuerpo, no hallaron ningún problema-

-Mhhh ya veo. Perdona por lo que voy a decir, pero… ¿No pensaste en llevarlo con un psiquiatra? Tal vez sea algo como stress, por empezar un nuevo instituto y alejarse de su padre-

-Tal vez. Pero lo dudo. Naruto está habituado a no verme muy seguido, es muy independiente y ha cambiado de institutos más de una vez. Lo del psiquiatra lo pensé, incluso lo llevé en una ocasión a ver a uno y solo me recomendó medicamentos, no quiero eso para mi hijo-

-Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué lo metiste a ese instituto?, si no lo recuerdas también fui allí y termine con una herida en la cabeza que ni yo sé lo que me paso-

-Tienes razón pero no puedo hacerme cargo de él ahora debido al trabajo y no me gusta la idea de dejarlo solo-

-¿Entonces tu hijo tiene algo que ver con el favor que quieres que te haga?-

-Si, por favor Kakashi, cuida de él, solo será por uno o dos meses, cubriré todos sus gastos incluso los de la casa- Kakashi se quedó callado un momento.

-Minato sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, además te lo debo tú siempre me apoyaste y aparte yo también fui a ese internado y como ya sabes no me fue muy bien, por los gastos no te preocupes solo con que tenga para lo que él quiera-

-Gracias Kakashi-

-Ni lo menciones, mañana llévalo a mi oficina a la hora que quieras estoy todo el día- Dijo mientras se paraban y se dirigían a la salida

-Otra vez, gracias y me dio gusto verte Kakashi-

-Lo mismo digo sensei- le sonrió. -Hasta mañana- se despidió con la mano.

Kakashi caminaba por el parque que estaba cerca del restaurante, todavía no quería regresar a su oficina, prefería ver el paisaje, le encantaba ver los arboles meciéndose al ritmo del viento, y escuchar el ligero sonido que hacían las hojas al chocar, se sentó en una banca un poco escondida entre los árboles, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la recargo en ellas

-Instituto Akatsuki…hace tiempo que no escuchaba del... Odiaba ese lugar, pero aunque no lo quiera reconocer ahí viví los mejores momentos de mi vida –

Kakashi jaló los dos lados de una cadena que tenía alrededor de su cuello y observo el colgante de plata con forma de zorro, que generalmente mantenía oculto tras su camisa. Se veía que era una verdadera antigüedad

-Si no fuera por esa estúpida promesa tal vez….Las cosas serían diferentes- giro el colgante leyendo lo que tenía escrito –Maldito mentiroso- apretando el colgante con su mano y cerrando los ojos.

Continuara…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer jeje y para TidusGT quisiera traducirla pero realmente no soy buena en el ingles aunque hare el intento gracias


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas!

Pues aqui estoy de nuevo, creanme que por mucho que me tarde no dejare mis historias...asi pasen muchos años jeje, aunque esta vez si no es por AmePotterBlack, a quien le agradezco su comentario ya que sin el habría tardado mas en subir capitulo, muchas gracias, pero bueno disfruten el capitulo, cuidense y gracias por leer :3

* * *

Flash Back

"Possessing and caressing me  
Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world"

(N/A: Para los curiosos esta canción es de los Beatles, se llama Across the universe)

Kakashi se estiró para apagar la radio –Estúpido Obito para que pone despertador si ni siquiera se despierta- se dijo mientras miraba como el otro solo se volteaba, tomó su toalla y se metió a bañar, cuando salió Obito seguía igual.

-Oye idiota, no tienes que ir a clase- Le dijo mientras lo sacudía.

-Ya, ya…voy- dijo adormecido, sentándose en su cama mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Kakashi estaba terminando de cambiarse en el baño cuando salió, Obito se le lanzó encima dándole un abrazo,

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota?- Dijo sonrojado y apartándolo de él

-Jeje, es tu cumpleaños lo olvidaste-

-¿Mi cumpleaños?-

-Aja, te tengo un presente, pero es una sor-pre-sa, te lo daré en la noche-

Esa idea de una sorpresa para la noche encendió sus mejillas y trato de ocultarlo girándose y dándole la espalda.

-Tenemos clases, ya vístete-

-Kakashi últimamente te sonrojas mucho-

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonrojarse más y fruncir el ceño, Obito comenzó a reír.

-Ya cállate.- dijo Hatake molesto.

-Si nuestros compañeros te vieran en estas situaciones, ya no serías el chico más popular del instituto, estoy seguro.-

-Ya quisieras, así dejarías de envidiar mi popularidad ¿No?- dijo picándole el ego, con tono burlón.

Obito paro de reír por unos momentos pero luego se lanzó sobre Kakashi una vez más, con su risa clara y sincera, solo que está vez el chico Uchiha terminó abrazando su espalda y con sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho.

El corazón de Kakashi se aceleró, más y más, en especial cuando Obito habló pegando sus labios al lóbulo de Kakashi y su aliento pego de lleno en el cuello de éste.

-Recuerda que está noche te voy a dar tu regalo, es una cita, así que por favor no hagas otros planes ¿Sí?… Señor popularidad-

Luego de soltar a Kakashi, Obito tomó su toalla y entró al baño, aunque no sin antes decirle a su mejor amigo.

-Kakashi, yo ya desayuné, tu desayuno está en la mesa, no dejes que se enfríe… Por cierto te preparé un manjar culinario, adivina… Es lo más delicioso de este mundo… jeje así es ¡ramen!... No me lo agradezcas tan solo disfrútalo-

Y luego de su monólogo ingreso a bañarse, sin siquiera percatarse del estado de alteración en que Kakashi se encontraba.

Hatake por su parte solo puedo reaccionar cuando escuchó el correr de la ducha y con incomodidad tuvo que admitir para sí mismo, algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo sospechaba, sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá de la amistad, o de la atracción, realmente quería a Obito.

-Itadakimasu- susurro al momento de sentarse "Pues no es el platillo mas delicioso del mundo pero no está mal para ser instantáneo…espero que una cena no sea el regalo de Obito jeje no es que espere algo mas pero…" se sonroja al imaginarse otra cosa

"No, Obito no es así, pero entonces porque pienso en ello"

-Oh Kakashi, está enamorado- interrumpió Obito divertido al ver al otro distraído recién saliendo del baño.

-Estás loco yo no…- se calla y sonroja notoriamente pues Obito solo tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura, con pequeñas gotas que escurrían por su cabello y se recargaba en la mesa de manera ''según Kakashi'' insinuante.

-¿Que pasa Kakashi porque pones esa cara?- pregunto inocentemente

-Na…nada ya me voy gracias por la comida- dijo parándose y casi corriendo a la puerta del cuarto.

El día paso normal al menos para Obito ya que a Kakashi se le hizo largo y tartaroso por el grupo de fans que lo invitaban a cenar y el ya se había hartado de decirles que no, aparte de que evitaba a su compañero de cuarto.

Terminando su entrenamiento regresaba a su cuarto eran las 7 pm y ya estaba oscureciendo "supongo que ya se le puede llamar a esto noche" pensó.

Llegando a su cuarto todo estaba en completo silencio, supuso que Obito aun no llegaba.

De repente escucho un golpe afuera del cuarto acompañado de un quejido "Bakka", pensó, a paso tranquilo se dirigió a la puerta, al tratar de abrirla Obito la empujo antes con fuerza causando que Kakashi se cayera con él encima, terminando entre las piernas del Hatake.

-Eres…un idiota- se quejo sonrojado, tratando de alejar al otro tomándolo por los hombros

Obito se abrazo a Kakashi evitando que lo quitara -¿Ya quieres tu regalo?- le susurro al oído tensando y sonrojándolo.

"En serio será eso el regalo" pensó un poco asustado.

Obito lo soltó para cerrar la puerta, Kakashi solo se quedo sentado en el suelo no sabía qué hacer o decir. El Uchiha volvió a sentarse enfrente de Kakashi sacando una cajita azul con un moño gris.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi- le sonrió

Kakashi tardo en reaccionar –Gra…gracias-

Con nerviosismo deshizo el moño, abrió la cajita, se sorprendió al ver qué se trataba de un medallón de plata en forma de zorro.

Kakashi lo saco, al girarlo noto que tenía algo grabado –Eso ya venía en el medallón- se apresuro a decir Obito girando el rostro avergonzado.

"por siempre juntos" se estremeció al leerlo

-¿te gusta?-pregunto de repente

Kakashi asintió tratando de disimular su sonrojado -¿Por qué un zorro?- pregunto

-Mmm… ¿Recuerdas la leyenda del Kyubi?

-Como olvidarla si cuando te conocí no hacías más que hablarme de ella-

-Jeje es cierto- Obito respiro profundo -Kakashi, puede que suene estúpido pero te doy esto porque así como Kyubi le dio su alma a un humano para estar siempre con el yo te dio la mía…esto es como el contrato- dijo mirándolo al fin a los ojos

-Pero ¿Por qué?-dijo tratando de que no fuese notorio su nerviosismo

-Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar contigo, sin importar que, nunca me alejare de mi portador- sonriéndole sinceramente

Kakashi en un impulso abrazo a Obito escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-Pregunto sin separarse de él.

-Desde el momento que te conocí supe que serias especial para mí…y esta mañana lo comprobé– apretó mas el abrazo –quiero estar contigo sin importar que pase-

-¿Lo prometes?-Pregunto algo cohibido

-Lo prometo-

Flash Back End.


End file.
